


Cause when I found you, my heart found a home

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Here there be cursing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of sex with food, There are cuddles, and Max being his smart self, and cuddles, and traditions, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck loves rainy days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause when I found you, my heart found a home

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, I'm not an expert on Australian weather or Insomnia, so forgive me for an mistakes there. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Falling for You by Seabird. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my darling muse [SkinandBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinandBones/pseuds/SkinandBones). You're the best love.

There is nothing better than rainy days. 

Mostly because Chuck absolutely refuses to get out of bed on them and the entire Shatterdome knows it (unless there was a Kaiju and on those days they went down quickly because Chuck really wanted to go back to being unbothered). By consequence of them being together, Raleigh now refuses to get out of bed on rainy days and the entire Shatterdome also knows that, which only serves to make them that much better. 

He loved these days when it was him and his mom because she used to keep him home on the rare rainy day in Australia. She’d bundle him up on the couch, give him Tim Tams, and they’d watch movies the whole day snuggled together on the couch. The days his dad had been able to join them has been the absolute best of his childhood. The first rainy day after she passed was when Herc had plopped a wrinkled mass in his lap as he cried through a box of Tim Tams and a movie. He still wishes his mom was here. She would have dragged Herc out of his office, so he’d stop overworking himself. She would have cooed at Max until he was slobbering kisses all over her face. 

She would have loved Raleigh. 

Who is currently nestled against his back with an arm slung over his side, hand resting on Max, and a knee slipped between Chuck’s thighs. Hot puffs of breathe unsettle the hairs at the nape of his neck where Raleigh’s buried his face. He has no idea how anyone can fall asleep when Uruk-hai might breach Helm’s Deep, but he’s not going to question it since Raleigh’s insomnia is severe (the psychiatrist has it marked down as PTSD, but Raleigh tells him that it’s hard to sleep when you still ghost drift with a dead brother). Although it has gotten better since they’ve moved in together because Chuck makes Raleigh more relaxed. It's easier to fall asleep when he's at ease. Chuck's not sure he'll ever completely understand what he does for Raleigh's peace of mind. 

Chuck basically lets Raleigh sleep anywhere. If Raleigh falls asleep someplace unusual Chuck guards him until he wakes up. He still hasn’t forgiven his father for waking Raleigh up in the middle of a stupidly boring meeting. He’d chewed Herc out until his dad had crumbled with apologies and Raleigh was trying to hide his snickers with coughs. 

He loves that Raleigh is sleeping covering all along his back. He loves that Max is asleep snuggled into his chest. He loves that he’s bundled up with both of his boys under the covers. He loves that they’re watching (well he’s watching at any rate) his favorite movies. He loves that it’s raining. But mostly he loves that a tradition that his mom started with him as a kid still continues. He loves that when Raleigh wakes up first and it’s raining, he kisses behind Chuck’s ear and whispers for him to go back to sleep. He loves that Max knows to curl up against Chuck’s chest because they’re not going anywhere. He loves that his whole world consists of his Raleigh and his Max. 

The only thing that would be better would be if he had Tim Tams, but Raleigh’s banned food in their bed after the Seductive Ice Cream Eating Incident, which got ice cream all over their sheets, after Raleigh was finished smearing it on his skin and licking it off of course. He still doesn’t understand why they need 1200 count Egyptian cotton sheets, but Raleigh maintains that it’s one of the perks of saving the damn world. Chuck maintains that it is not his fault that Raleigh can’t watch him lick vanilla ice cream off a spoon without wanting to fuck Chuck through a mattress.

Chuck also maintains that it’s one of the best tactics to distract Raleigh completely. 

Those thoughts kind of make him want to kick Max out of bed when Raleigh wakes up, but he knows that Max will ignore him for an entire week and only go to Raleigh, Herc, or Mako when he wants something. His pup is a spiteful little shit (and way too fucking smart), also a mind reader because one accusing eye opens and glares at Chuck. He snorts and rubs at Max’s ears with the hand not tucked under his head. Max’s eye closes and he goes right back to sleep. Chuck keeps petting him until Raleigh’s hand covers his and meshes their fingers together. 

He feels his favorite kiss pressed behind his ear (to be fair all Raleigh’s kisses are his favorite kisses, even the ones that nip at his inner thighs until he’s a trembling mess). Raleigh presses more tightly against him and whispers kiss down his neck. Chuck tilts his head back so he can meet his mouth. He tucks the hand that was under his head into Raleigh’s hair. Raleigh nips at his lower lip. Chuck moans softly. Max growls in warning. They both laugh. 

There is nothing better than rainy days.


End file.
